rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plata
Plata is a newcomer to the tale of the RWBY Wiki Chronicles. He arrived on march 16th of 4000. Background Plata arrived on a boat to the coasts of Nedztral and took residence on a small cabin on the outskirts of the Capital. Nothing much is know from his past, only that he made a mistake and wants to atone for it. He won't say anything else from his past when asked, insisting that it doesn't matter anymore, he knows what he did, and that's one person too many. Appearance Plata is a medium sized man, with an average build. he has tanned skin, black, messy hair and has a stumble of a beard, as well as a padlock style goatee and mustache. He wears a navy blue trench coat with silver linings, a black shirt and beige pants. He only wears one shoe on his left foot, because his right leg is completely missing; instead he has a chromed, bionic leg. He has jade-green eyes, that are partially obscured because a pair of glasses that are always loose. Personality Plata is an unassuming kind of guy, who can easily get along with people as long as they are friendly. He despises fighting, but will happily get into a fight, only to end it. He also detest mistreatment, and will not hesitate to hurt anyone that's being disrespectful of anyone else. Because he doesn't want to talk about his past, and with his knack for violence, people avoid asking him. However, Plata will not lash out if someone ask him, rather giving the same response he always gives in a calm manner. Plata also has the bad habit of being brutally honest. He doesn't measures his words, and usually ends up offending more than one person. However, when he actually makes a compliment to someone, he's also completely honest. He is also a very emphatic person. When somebody confides their problems with Plata, he becomes extremely concerned with them and wishes that he can do something about it. This drive is doubled when it comes from a woman. He's not a womanizer, but also won't drive back any woman. Abilities and Fighting style Plata is proficient in fighting with specially designed weapons. He wield Air Pressured Hook Swords (APHS), a pair of curved blades that can retract on themselves in the form of SMGs. His fighting style consist on quick slashes, that take advantage of the hooks for a number of grapples. Plata can hook the two blades together to increase his reach of attack, hitting opponents with the "butt" of his swords. Plata's Semblance is Thermal Manipulation. He can change at will the temperature of any object he focuses on, turning them freezingly cold or searingly hot. This power's effects are affected by the ambient temperature and humidity in the air; if in a cold, humid ambient, Plata can instantly generate ice, but not control it. If instead, he's in a hot, dry place, he can set any object ablaze. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters